


Silence

by Julia_Fractal



Series: Daredevil and Defenders Fics [9]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post Defenders, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Content, Solitary Confinement, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Fractal/pseuds/Julia_Fractal
Summary: Matt tries to hold on to three simple truths:“The Hand is evil.Elektra betrayed him.He is determined to break free or die trying.”*After the collapse of Midland Circle, Elektra embraces her new role as the immortal ruler of the Hand.  Matt is held prisoner in a soundproof cell, completely cut off from the outside world, with Elektra as his only human contact.  Will he be strong enough to resist, or will Elektra finally recruit him to her cause?





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this delicious [prompt](https://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/9408.html?thread=18064576#cmt18064576) on the Daredevil Kink Meme:
> 
> "Elektra won. They have the substance and now she's the immortal ruler of The Hand.
> 
> She keeps Matt around for her own pleasure."  
> *
> 
> Normally I like to write Matt/Elektra as an emotionally healthy and loving couple. This is not going to be one of those fics, but there's still genuine love in this twisted version of their relationship.

%%%%%

Matt awakens cocooned in silence.    
  
For a moment he’s terrified that he’d gone deaf as well as blind.  But no, there’s still the steady beating of his own heart, the swish of his hair against the pillow as he stirs.  Matt takes a deep breath, which immediately turns into a hacking cough.  The dust in his lungs and throat scratch painfully as he swallows, but they do serve to jog his memory.  

 _The Defenders at Midland Circle... Elektra... One last kiss before dying, as sixty stories of steel and concrete descended on them with a thundering roar._  
  
Gingergly Matt runs his hands over his own body, finding his head and torso swathed tightly in bandages, along with a few new cuts that have been neatly sutured.  He’s aching and bruised all over, but miraculously nothing seems to be broken.  Dimly he remembers Elektra shielding him with her own body as the world crashed down around them…  
  
“Matthew?  I’m so glad you’re finally awake!” As if his thoughts have conjured her, Elektra’s achingly familiar voice floats to him across the room, and Matt’s heart leaps with joy.  _She made it out too!_  
  
“Where are we?  What happened?” Matt asks as he sits up.  A wave of dizziness washes over him, and Matt’s radar senses suddenly go haywire, splintering his mental image of the room into a thousand disjointed shards.  
   
“Shhh, it’s okay,” Elektra soothes.  “It’s going to take a few more hours for the sedatives to completely clear your system, and for your senses to return to normal.  Please lie back down.”  
  
Slowly Matt acquiesces, the cool embrace of the silk sheets a relief against his feverish skin.  
  
“It’s been four days since the Midland Circle Building collapsed,” Elektra continues, “You’re safe, your friends are safe.  All you need to do now is rest and heal.”  There’s something a little suspicious about her deliberately calm voice.  Everything she’s saying is true, but it’s far from the whole truth.  
  
“How did we survive?” Matt presses her.  
  
“Pure dumb luck.  Turns out the dragon bones we were fighting under are completely indestructible, and its rib cage shielded us from the worst of the debris.”  
  
Matt squeezes his eyes shut and tries to piece together his own jumbled memories.  In the pitch darkness of the hole, he’d drifted in and out of consciousness as Elektra half-carried, half dragged him through the warren of collapsed tunnels.  He remembers muffled cursing and the grind of stone against stone, the scent of blood hanging heavy in the air as her hands bled, and healed, and bled again.  
  
“You dug us out with your bare hands,” Matt says wonderingly.  
  
“Yes,” Elektra answers simply, as though that gruelling, nightmarish ordeal warranted no further explanation.  “You helped by pointing the way into an abandoned subway tunnel.  After that I followed it until we were finally above-ground, and found the help we needed.”  
  
Something still rankled at the back of Matt’s mind.  He shakes his head to clear it, the fabric of the pillowcase a cool caress against his cheek.  _Wait_ … no hospital room Matt’s encountered ever used bedsheets this luxurious, or had recovery rooms that were so quiet.  
  
“Where are we?” Matt asks again.  
  
“Somewhere safe.”  
  
“Can you come over here?”  Even more than answers, Matt wants to feel Elektra beside him, warm and alive and whole.  Needs to hold her in his arms again and kiss her for the sheer joy of being alive.  
  
“Sorry, Matthew… but I really can’t,” Elektra answers with a tremor in her voice, her first flash of real emotion in this whole conversation.  
  
Gritting his teeth, Matt sits up again and plants his feet on the floor.  Without his radar sense he’s truly blind, but that doesn’t prevent him from putting one foot in front of the other, and stubbornly walking toward the sound of Elektra’s voice.    
  
“Matthew —” Elektra begins, half a command and half a plea.  
  
In ten steps Matt’s out-stretched hands smack into a solid barrier.  Smooth, featureless, and oddly familiar.  It takes him a few beats, but Matt's addled brain finally matches the sensation to the appropriate memories.  That's plexiglass beneath his fingers, and the last time he'd encountered it was in a prison visiting room.  
  
“Where the hell are we?!” Matt demands as he slams his fist against the glass.  
  
Elektra sighs in resignation, “Matthew, I really didn’t want to tell you this until you’d recovered a bit more.  I should have known you’d be too stubborn to wait.  We’re safe within one of the Hand’s many compounds worldwide.  I am their new leader, and you are now my prisoner.”  
  
%%%%%


End file.
